This invention relates generally to an alarm system, and more particularly to activation means for enabling and disabling an alarm system.
Prior art enabling circuits for alarm systems have been provided wherein a predetermined coded number, such as a combination, is selected to enable or disable the alarm circuit. It has been found that many persons have developed expertise in criminal or unauthorized entry into premises guarded by security systems including number selection devices such as push buttons, and such persons have circumvented the system by dusting the push button panel and determining which of the buttons is covered with oil as a result of finger manipulation by the user. Having thus discovered which of the push buttons are commonly used, the burglar then repeatedly manipulates the numbers in different sequences until a proper deactivation code is reached.